The magic matches
by Bastet Yugi Motou
Summary: Este es mi regalo algo adelantado de navidad la explicación está dentro por favor lean. Un bello cuento del señor Andersen adaptado a mi estilo el de YuGiOh! felices fiestas!


**The Magic Matches**

**Aclaraciones:** Hans Christian Andersen es el autor original del cuento en el que me basé… El cuento original se llama "The Little Match Girl"… Ahora si…

**Ni Yu-Gi-Oh! Y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece**… y bla, bla, bla lo demás ya lo saben: entre "-" son pensamientos y los asteriscos (*) son notas, estarán hasta el final para que no se distraigan.

Muy bien, me veré obligada a subir este especial navideño hoy…aunque era para mañana pero debo salir esta misma tarde de viaje y por obvias razones eso no podrá ser, así que aquí esta, de todas formas en Japón ya es noche buena jejeje.

Bienvenidos y a leer por favor.

**OoOoOoO**

Era la víspera de Navidad y se oían villancicos al fondo, Ciudad Dominó* era una ciudad pequeña y algo interesante, corría el año de 1908 por aquel entonces; tal parecía que la nieve pronto comenzaría a caer y varias personas iban cargadas de regalos deambulando de un lado a otro; En medio de todo ese barullo un niño con aspecto andrajoso con una larga y raída bufanda roja, estaba intentando vender cajas de fósforos, el pequeño cerillero miró de pronto pasar a toda prisa a una madre con su hijo, un muchachito como de 12, ¿quién sabe, tal vez al chico le interesaría comprar sus fósforos mágicos?

─ ¿Qué te pareció la visita al pueblo de Santa?, ¿te dijo algo que deba saber? ─ preguntó la mujer a su hijo, el jovencito peli-verde la observó con enfado y le respondió secamente.

─ ¡Bah! Lo que me dice todos los años… siempre lo mismo, ¿Qué si he sido bueno, que si he sacado buenas calificaciones?, ¿Qué, que le he pedido?... Ya me lo sé de memoria, no entiendo cómo me sigues trayendo aquí todas las Navidades, madre ─ El Cerillero tiritaba de frío pero les dio alcance.

─ ¡Señora, joven! Cómprenme fósforos de los deseos, por favor, ellos harán que sus deseos se cumplan esta navidad ─ el pequeño cerillero se acercó a ellos con sus ojos violeta brillando con ilusión, la elegante mujer lo vio de pies a cabeza, el niño a lo mucho debía contar con siete años pero lo que más atención llamaba del niño era su peculiar cabello en tres colores; la mujer negó con la cabeza queriendo sacar esa imagen de su mente.

─ ¡Qué harapiento vas! No sé cómo te dejan salir así a la calle en un día como hoy… ¡Afeas la Navidad, niño regresa al orfanato de donde saliste! Je-je ─ dijo el berrinchudo peli-verde tirándole las cajitas de fósforos al suelo, el cerillero se agachó a levantarlos con una triste mirada.

─ Lo siento, pero es que no tengo nada mejor que ponerme… Para colmo, perdí los zapatos que me dio mi abuelito, eran de mi papá, pero me venían muy grandes.

La mujer suspiró ya molesta pues el pequeño cerillero le quitaba su (para ella) valioso tiempo ─ Lo siento niño, ya hemos gastado mucho en regalos y no vamos a gastar más en… ¡tus lucecitas!

─ Pero si la cajita sólo cuesta una moneda, por favor señora... cómpreme al menos uno ─ los ojos del pequeño comenzaban a humedecerse por las lagrimas, mientras el peli-verde bostezaba abiertamente para insinuar que ya lo empezaba a aburrir.

─ No niño, ya te he dicho que no, y no seas grosero… estos niños de ahora, nunca entienden que No es No… una con prisa y estos mocosos pordioseros que salen por todos lados ─ Madre e hijo siguen caminando y desaparecen de su vista, el niño baja la mirada frotando sus deditos ya que el frio comienza a entumecerlos, de pronto pasa cerca de él un arrogante caballero de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, los ojos del niño se iluminan con la esperanza de que el caballero le comprara alguna cajita de cerillas.

─ Feliz Navidad, señor… tengo unos fósforos que cumplen los deseos de quien los enciende… ¿Quiere comprarme alguno? ─ el hombre se detiene y mira al pequeño frente a él como quien mirara a un buzón que siempre ha estado en el mismo sitio, luego, curioso se inclina un poco observando las cajitas de cerillos que el pequeñito trae en las manos lanzando una carcajada, el niño parece confundido por eso.

─ Jejeje… todo eso son patrañas, no creas esas tonterías niño, ni se las hagas creer a los demás… estos niños de hoy… esos son solo cuentos de hadas, deberías madurar.

─ ¡Pero es verdad, Señor, estas cerillas son diferentes!... pruébelas y lo comprobará ─ el niño le acercó un fósforo para que lo observara, lo único de especial que parecía tener era el color que era un tono azul celeste que desprendía unos cuantos destellos ─ Me las dio mi padre, hace tres años, poco antes de morir... Yo no las quería vender, pero mi madrastra me ha obligado y es que somos muy pobres y necesito el dinero para la medicina de mi abuelito… por favor ─ suplicó el pequeño con los ojos húmedos.

─ Lo siento niño, pero yo no voy a comprar algo inservible… Yo sólo compro lo que necesito, no vivo de sueños tontos ─ se agachó poniéndose a su altura ─ ¿Sabes lo que sería muy inteligente para ti el día de hoy, pequeño? Recoger tus cerillas y regresar a tu casa; allí al menos no tendrás frio.

─ Pero yo no puedo hacer eso señor, mi madrastra me pegaría, me dijo que no regresara hasta que no las vendiera todas y sin faltarme una sola moneda, Señor... por favor, si no quiere… entonces solo compre una cerilla y ya.

─ Lo siento pequeño, no puedo… debo irme, mi trabajo me espera y es importante que llegue… No tengo tiempo que perder… los niños y sus tonterías mágicas ─ y así sin más el hombre se retira dejando desconsolado al pequeño cerillero.

De pronto un grupo de muchachos rodean al cerillero, y entre empujones y risas lo tiran al suelo, el pequeño se levanta como puede, pero sin llorar, no le gusta que los demás chicos le vean así pues pensarían que es débil, seca sus lagrimas mientras los chicos se lanzan a correr iniciando una guerra con bolas de nieve calle abajo, el cerillero intenta seguirlos pero se detiene a levantar las cajitas que se le cayeron.

─ ¡Chicos!, ¡chicos! ─ grita llamándolos ─ Esperen… ¿Me compran fósforos de los deseos?... Por favor… ─ quiere correr detrás de ellos, pero los niños ya no se veían.

─ Hola pequeño ¿Qué vendes? ─ Un joven rubio de ojos miel se le acerca y le ayuda a levantar las cajitas, el chico se ve confiable por lo que el niño le sonríe para agradecerle por su ayuda.

─ Vendo fósforos de los deseos, son mágicos solo cierras los ojos, pides el deseo y enciendes la cerilla… peo no me creen y nadie me quiere comprar… yo no puedo regresar a casa hasta que no las venda todas…

─ Pero ¿por qué? ─ pregunta el joven, el pequeño le sonríe melancólicamente.

─ Mi madrastra es muy cruel conmigo, mi verdadera madre murió al nacer yo y mi papá se volvió a casar cuando yo tenía 4… al principio ella era amable conmigo, pero al morir mi padre hace tres años, ella empezó a insultarme y a golpearme si yo no hacía lo que ella pidiera o si decía algo que a ella no le pareciera… sniff… hace poco mi abuelito enfermó y tuvo que venirse a vivir con nosotros por lo que mi madrastra comenzó a trabajar más, pero como somos pobres el dinero empezó a hacer cada vez más falta, por lo que me puso a trabajar también a mi… ─ las lagrimas comenzaban a resbalar por el rostro del pequeño, al ver eso el joven le extendió un pañuelo para que el niño se limpiara, el pequeño le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisita y continuó su relato ─ al principio comencé a trabajar ayudando en los jardines de las casas grandes o lavando coches pero al venirse el invierno el trabajo escaseó y yo no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, entonces mi madrastra Tea, me dijo que si quería comer tendría que llevar dinero a casa por eso decidí vender los fósforos que mi papá me obsequió, son mágicos pero es que nadie me cree, además necesito venderlas todas para comprar la medicina de mi abuelito que cada día empeora más de su salud.

─ ¡Pobre niño!... Emm, escucha pequeño, soy músico… bueno, de la calle pero músico y pues… hoy he recolectado varias monedas, pero con lo que he sacado ya tengo suficiente, pude comprarme pan, manzanas y todavía me sobró… no está nada mal para desafinar tanto con mi vieja guitarra ¿eh? ─ sonríe mostrándole al pequeño su guitarra, el niño la mira emocionado como si nunca hubiera visto instrumento igual en su corta vida, al joven le conmueve el gesto del pequeño y metiéndose las manos en el bolsillo saca unas monedas y le dice ─ tengo 6 centavos, así que puedo comprarte 6 cerillas de la suerte ¿vale?, ¡así seré tu primer cliente!... Y ahora, te puedes ir a casa con tus centavos, y le dices a la bruja de tu madrastra que no has podido vender más y si no te cree, que venga ella aquí y yo mismo me la ajusticio ─ el pequeñito lo mira confuso y a la vez feliz pero…

─ Muchas gracias, usted tiene un corazón tan grande… pero yo no puedo aceptar eso, también lo necesita ¿no? ─ el niño aleja la mano del joven que le extendía los centavos y baja el rostro, el joven vuelve a levantarle el rostro para que lo vea pero el pequeño desvía la mirada.

─ Escucha pequeño… ¿cómo te llamas? ─ el joven músico rascó su mejilla mirando al pequeño frente a él.

─ Mi nombre es Yugi, joven… ─ dijo el pequeño que lo voltea a ver pero aún queriendo ocultar sus ojos.

─ Mucho gusto Yugi, mi nombre es Joey… mira pequeño Yugi ─ el niño sube la mirada y Joey nota que sus ojos están húmedos de nuevo ─ nosotros los pobres somos felices con vivir al día aunque sea únicamente con un plato de comida y una casa que nos resguarde, así es nuestra vida y con eso basta para nosotros, así que… tomas los seis centavos que te doy y me das mis seis cerillas de los deseos, un trato es un trato ¿Qué dices Yugi? ─ El pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos, le da sus fósforos dándole las gracias y luego se le lanza abrazándolo con todas su fuerzas.

─ Gracias, en verdad muchas gracias y que tengas una feliz navidad, siempre me acordaré de ti, Joey… tú tienes en verdad el espíritu de la Navidad.

─ Y tú también pequeñito… Pero por favor ya vete para tu casa, es que ya casi no hay nadie por la calle y te vas a congelar, hazme caso ¿sí, Yugi?... Tu madrastra no puede ser tan cruel en vísperas de navidad, creo que lo comprenderá ─ Joey se agacha frente al niño dándole un afectuoso pellizco en la mejilla, el niño le sonríe pues le recuerda a su padre quien acostumbraba a hacer lo mismo ─ anda, vete ya.

─ Gracias, muchas gracias en serio Joey… pero voy a aguantar un ratito todavía, a ver si tengo suerte… todavía no es tarde y… ─ en ese momento un cachorro que había estado observando cerca de ellos salta arrancándole la bufanda al pequeño y corre huyendo del lugar, al ver eso Joey sale corriendo tras el peludo canino para intentar atraparlo y devolverle la bufanda a su amiguito.

─ Espérame aquí Yugi, yo traeré tu bufanda… ¡Vuelve aquí pulguiento!… ¡eso no es tuyo!

Y así Yugi, el pequeño vendedor de los fósforos mágicos se quedó en el lugar, ofrecía sus cerillas a algunos de los pocos paseantes que pasaban todavía por ahí, pero ellos simplemente se negaban, luego de un par de horas la gente dejó de pasar por la calle; entonces Yugi se sentó cerca de un portal, en una escalinata y se intentó cubrir con su vieja chaquetita para resguardarse del intenso frío.

Yugi estaba solo en la calle, sentado en la escalinata, tiritando y frotándose sus entumecidos deditos, intentando guardar el poco calor corporal que aún le quedaba y frotando también sus piececitos descalzos.

─ "Si solo pudiera abrigarme con algo" creo que deberé encender un fósforo, al menos me calentará un poquito mis manos ─ Sus manitas se sentían rígidas del frío ─ ¿pero que estoy pensando?, si son fósforos mágicos, no cerillas cualquiera… bueno, tal vez si pido un deseo al encenderlo no sea un total desperdicio ─ se dijo a sí mismo el pequeño.

Sacó una y la froto en la pared, cerrando sus ojos deseó estar en un lugar cálido y reconfortante, abrió sus amatistas ojos, era tan hermoso el ver cómo alumbraba mientras ardía aquel fósforo, despedía calor como una velita cuando la rodeó con su mano y de pronto Yugi se vio en una cálida sala, sentado justo frente a una chimenea, el fuego que ardía ahí le daba una sensación de paz y consuelo, Yugi suspiró, quería que durara por siempre pero en el momento en que el pequeño extendió sus piecitos para calentarlos también, la llama se apagó.

─ Aww, fue en verdad hermoso… y tan calientito, si tan solo en mi casa tuviéramos una chimenea, la estufa que tenemos apenas sirve para preparar la comida y casi no calienta la casa ─ en ese momento el estomago del pequeño comenzó a gruñir, Yugi tocó su estomago recordando que no había comido hasta ese momento, pues su madrastra le había dicho que si no llevaba el dinero no comería, Yugi se sintió triste y el dolor de su estomago le hacía sentirse mal, para colmo el efecto del anterior deseo comenzaba a disminuir, pues comenzaba a sentir frio de nuevo.

Frotó otra cerilla y cerrando sus ojos pidió cuando menos que el hambre se le quitara, la llamarada brilló como la primera y en la pared donde la luz iluminó, comenzó a formarse una puerta la cual se abrió y de pronto Yugi se vio sentado junto a una mesa que estaba cubierta por un blanco mantel sobre el cual había un pavo relleno que olía delicioso, también había varias frutas, una humeante taza de chocolate caliente y pasteles y dulces de todo tipo, a Yugi se le hiso agua la boca ─ ¡Que delicioso se ve! Y ¡Que rico huele! Si solo le pudiera dar un mordisco ─ el pequeño estaba a punto de trinchar el ave cuando la segunda cerilla se apagó, y no vio ante sí más que la fría pared.

─ Fue bello mientras duró… al menos el aroma hiso que el hambre se fuera ─ el niño que continuaba sentado en el suelo, acercó sus rodillas a su rostro abrazándolas mientras sonreía tristemente, el campanario sonó la media noche y se escuchaban algunas voces y risas lejanas seguramente de alguna fiesta; el niño suspiró ─ es navidad, la gente ya debe estar en sus casas, cenando sus ricos platillos o frente a sus árboles con esas hermosas luces, compartiendo abrazos y obsequios, aún recuerdo la vez que papá trajo a casa aquel árbol y como nos divertimos decorándolo, la señora Tea había dicho que era un árbol pequeño y feo pero para mí era el arbolito más hermoso y grande que haya visto, con todas esas lucecitas brillando en los adornos que el abuelito había hecho ─ Yugi secó sus lágrimas recordando a su padre y la última navidad que habían pasado juntos, de pronto se le ocurrió que tal vez podría sentirse cerca de su padre si tenía un árbol tan hermoso como el que habían decorado juntos aquella vez.

Encendió un nuevo fósforo, una vez más cerró sus ojos y con todo su corazón deseó ver un árbol idéntico al último que decoró con su padre. De pronto, se vio a sí mismo en su casa y a su padre, un joven muy parecido a él, quien le sonreía mostrándole el árbol que había traído, el árbol era pequeño pero Yugi estaba deslumbrado cuando este comenzó a hacerse grande y más grande y mucho más grande, los adornos deslumbraban aún mas y las luces comenzaban a multiplicarse, su padre caminó hacia él con intención de cargarlo para que colocara la estrella en la punta, Yugi levantó entonces los brazos para que su padre lo subiera y… entonces el fósforo se apagó, todas las luces del árbol se elevaron y Yugi se dio cuenta que observaba las estrellas, vio de pronto una estrella fugaz cruzar el cielo, el cual comenzaba a nublarse dando a entender que nevaría pronto.

─ Mi abuelito me contó una vez, que una estrella fugaz representa a una persona que acaba de morir en este momento… ¡Ojala no fuera mi abuelito! ─ lágrimas amargas y de miedo comenzaron a caer de sus amatistas ojos, pues su abuelo una vez le había dicho que las estrellas fugaces eran almas de personas partiendo al Mas Allá y él lo había comprobado la noche que su padre falleció; tenía un mal presentimiento desgarrándole el pecho.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Yugi encendió otra cerilla pero al saber que estas duraban muy poco decidió encender el resto de las cajas y con toda su alma pidió ver a sus seres queridos pero cuando lo hiso, el lugar comenzó a cambiar, todo se veía completamente blanco, el ambiente era cálido, Yugi notó que ya no tenía frio ni hambre y de repente una luz resplandeció y de ella salía un joven adulto muy parecido a él pero con ojos diferentes ya que los del hombre eran color rubí y junto al joven apareció un anciano, este era el abuelo del niño, a Yugi le salieron lagrimas de alegría al verlos juntos pero a la vez de tristeza ya que sin su abuelo el niño tendría que vivir solo con su cruel madrastra y él no quería que eso pasara.

─ ¡Papi!, ¡Abuelito! ─ gritó el niño lanzándose a los brazos de su padre quien lo recibía con cariño ─ ¡Llévame contigo papi! ¡Cuándo se apaguen los fósforos, sé muy bien que ya no los volveré a ver!, ¡Desaparecerán como la chimenea, como el pavo y como el hermoso arbolito!, ¡Por favor abuelito, papi quiero irme con ustedes! ─ El joven abrazó al pequeño y lo levantó del suelo acariciándole la espalda para tranquilizarlo mientras el niño ocultaba su rostro en el cuello del mayor.

─ No… sabes cuánto… te he extrañado papá… sniff… ─ decía el niño entre sollozos.

─ Y yo a ti mi niño y yo a ti… shhh shh… vamos ya Yugi, no llores más pequeño, todo estará bien… tu abuelito ya no sufre y tu tampoco tienes porque hacerlo ─ dijo el joven.

─ Tu padre tiene razón Yugi, es hora de marcharnos pequeño ─ dijo el abuelo, Yugi sacó el rostro de su escondite mirando a los adultos con temor y tristeza, no quería separarse de ellos, no ahora que estaban juntos otra vez.

─ No temas mi angelito, tu vendrás con nosotros ─ Yugi miró sorprendido a su padre quien le sonreía pellizcándole un poco la mejilla, el niño sonrió aunque aún no comprendía del todo lo que le habían dicho ─ nos quedaremos juntos los tres Yugi y vendrás a conocer a tu madre, ella siempre ha estado al pendiente de ti al igual que yo, mi niño.

─ En-entonces, ¿yo también iré con ustedes? ─ Yugi no sabía qué hacer, lloraba y sonreía al mismo tiempo ─ ¿no mienten?

─ Claro que no hijo… vámonos ya, ella debe estar ansiosa por verte ─ dijo el anciano tomando al niño en brazos quitándoselo a su padre ─ vámonos Yami… Yugi, es hora.

El niño asintió y los tres entraron a la luz, al hacerlo Yugi iba olvidando el dolor y las tristezas que había vivido y solo se quedaba con los buenos recuerdos de momentos y personas que había conocido incluyendo al joven músico que lo había intentado ayudar.

─ Solo me hubiera gustado poder despedirme de Joey…

─ Tal vez se pueda… ─ dijo Yami, luego le sonrió cómplice al pequeño ─ es cuestión solo de desearlo ─ Yugi le sonrió a su padre y con eso todos desaparecieron en la luz.

OoOoOo

Amanecía en la ciudad, los rayos del sol iluminaban un pequeño cuerpecito que yacía sobre una escalinata casi cubierto de nieve y rodeado por los residuos de su improvisada fogata, la gente que comenzaba a salir de sus casa y pasear por las calles notaron de pronto a la criatura en el pórtico, algunos simplemente lo ignoraban y seguían su camino pero unas personas que se acercaron lo hicieron más por curiosidad que por ver en que podrían ayudar.

─ Vamos apúrense chicos la fiesta empezará pronto… esperen… Duke, Marik miren eso ¿qué hará ese pequeño dormido allí?... se va a congelar, creo que mejor voy a despertarlo para que se vaya a su casa ─ dijo un chico castaño acercándose a despertar al niño, pero al hacerlo notó que algo no estaba bien ─ ¡Ay Dios! Esta muy frio, estará muerto… ¡¿Este niño está muerto?!... no puede ser ¡SOCORRO! ¡QUÉ ALGUIEN ME AYUDE, LLAMEN A UN MÉDICO!... el niño esta…

─ Basta, no es necesario el doctor Tristán, el niño está muerto… mejor hay que llamar a la policía para que localice a su familia ─ dijo el otro muchacho de cabello negro y ojos verdes negando con la cabeza y mirando al pequeño con pena.

Al oír el alboroto más personas comenzaron a llegar y a juntarse para ver lo que ocurría, algunos decían sentir lástima por el pobre pequeño, otros simplemente observaban con dolor la situación y otros discutían sobre el responsable de aquel trágico resultado.

─ Hay no puede ser… creo que este niño es el mismo que anoche vendía aquellos fósforos, le dije que se fuera a su casa ─ habló algo secamente el joven castaño que efectivamente le había dicho aquello a Yugi ─ simplemente no lo puedo creer.

─ Sí, este es el niño que estaba anoche por aquí… ¡Qué horror, sus padres deben ser unos desobligados! ─ dijo de pronto la mujer quien el día anterior fuera acompañada por su hijo ─ Si yo hubiera sido madre de este niño no me habría despegado de él ni un solo momento, tal y como lo hago con mi Noah**.

─ Es cierto, ¿Cómo pudieron ser capaces de dejar a una inocente criatura sola en mitad de una noche como ésta?... estuvimos a menos doce grados anoche ─ intervino una anciana con indignación.

─ Miren eso ─ dijo alguien más con lastima ─ el pobre pequeño utilizó todos sus fósforos para poder calentarse ¡Qué ingenuidad!... enserio pobre criatura, no merecía un final así… pobre pequeñito.

Joey venia silbando traía consigo al perrito y la bufanda de Yugi, pensaba en buscarlo ya que lo más probable es que el niño hubiera optado por volver a su casa ya que el frio había aumentado mucho la noche anterior, cuando de pronto vio al tumulto, se acercó para ver lo que ocurría y al ver el pequeño cuerpo de su amiguito sin vida en ese lugar, cayó de rodillas.

─ ¡¿Yugi?!… Yugi, amiguito no… no puede ser, Yugi tu no, vamos amiguito despierta ─ Joey se acercó arrastrándose a su pequeño amigo para intentar despertarlo pero él sabía que Yugi ya no estaba ahí ─ Por favor amiguito… te pedí que te fueras a tu casa… sniff… porque no me hiciste caso, tu no tenías que quedarte aquí… Yugi ─ el rubio lloraba por la impotencia de no haber podido ayudarle más.

─ ¿Tu conocías al niño? ─ preguntó el castaño, Joey subió el rostro para encararlo ─ ¿entonces tu nos podrías decir lo que pasó? ─ Joey enfureció por esas palabras.

─ ¿Quieren saber lo que pasó? ─ secó sus lagrimas con rabia ─ les diré lo que pasó… Yugi les vendía unos pocos fósforos, unas cerillas mágicas, por unas monedas… El sólo pedía una moneda, una simple moneda, y no para regalos ni para juegos como ustedes, sino para poder regresar a su casa y poder comprarle los medicamentos a su abuelo enfermo... es todo lo que el niño pedía y que hicieron ustedes bola de hipócritas… ¡IGNORARLO!… lo ignoraron como si fuera un simple objeto, Yugi era mi amigo y no merecía sufrir así, todos ustedes tienen la culpa de que mi amigo esté muerto… ─ finalizó el rubio bajando el rostro mientras dejaba sus lagrimas caer.

Todos guardaron silencio desviando sus rostros pero el joven castaño siguió hablando.

─ La culpa de esto la deben tener sus padres… ─ insistió el castaño pensando que si él no conocía al chiquillo era imposible que él fuera el responsable.

─ Imposible ¿usted que sabía, señor Kaiba?... ─ soltó con desprecio, ¿Quién no conocía al señor Seto Kaiba, era el más grande de los empresarios de la ciudad todos lo conocían y sabían lo arrogante que era, por eso Joey lo aborrecía ─ Yugi era huérfano, me lo dijo justamente ayer… estaba al cuidado de su madrastra, una bruja llamada Tea que lo explotaba, ella es la culpable y también todos nosotros tenemos la culpa por ignorarlo… yo no debí dejarlo solo, lo hubiera acompañado a su casa… perdóname Yugi ─ con eso Joey se agachó y acomodó el cuerpo del niño para que pareciera que solamente dormía, acomodando sus manitas sobre su pecho, fue cuando notó que el pequeño sonreía, que a pesar de todo… Yugi sonreía.

Joey se fue de ahí cabizbajo, triste, pensaba únicamente en el pobre niño y su triste final, caminó hacia su casa con la bufanda del niño y el perrito que lamía sus lagrimas aun en sus manos, quería conservarlos para recordar a Yugi, solo eso le quedaba, eso y…

─ ¡Las 6 cerillas mágicas! ─ Joey corrió todo lo que sus piernas daban para llegar a su casa rápidamente, tenía la esperanza de que pudiera ver nuevamente a su amiguito si pedía el deseo al fósforo, sabía que no podría pedir que el niño volviera a la vida pero se imaginaba que solo con verlo nuevamente para poder pedirle disculpas sería más que suficiente ─ si Yugi gastó sus cerillas sería por una buena razón, pedir deseos… y si sonreía, significa que sus deseos se hicieron realidad y debió ver cosas hermosas, entonces ya sé qué hacer.

Joey se dirigió a una desvencijada cajonera que estaba junto a su catre dejando al animalito allí, y de uno de los cajones sacó uno de los fósforos, sus manos temblaban al frotar el cerillo en la pared, tras un par de pases el fosforo se encendió y Joey cerró los ojos pidiendo poder ver a su amiguito al menos una última vez, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que en el lugar donde su estufa debería estar, había una chimenea y que sentado frente a ella estaba Yugi sonriéndole de una forma radiante.

─ Hola Joey… ─ saludó alegre el pequeño, Joey no lo podía creer, talló sus ojos y se acercó al niño ─ ¿tan pronto me extrañaste? Jejeje… qué bueno que me llamaste, tenía muchas ganas de despedirme de ti.

─ ¿Despedirte?... porque no me hiciste caso Yugi yo… ─ intentó hablar el rubio pero Yugi solo negó con la cabeza.

─ Yo estoy bien, aquí no estoy solo, mi papá está conmigo, también mi abuelito y ya conocí a mi mamá… ─ le dijo con la emoción saltando en su voz ─ soy feliz aquí Joey… solamente quería despedirme de ti, a pesar de que apenas nos conocimos ayer, fuiste un gran amigo y siempre te estaré agradecido ─ Joey lloraba, la imagen de Yugi se iba desvaneciendo y en su lugar solo iban quedando chispas doradas, la cerilla se estaba apagado y junto a ella la imagen de la chimenea pero la voz de Yugi se seguía escuchando ─ gracias por todo Joey y hasta siempre, recuerda cuidar las cerillas jejeje, no desperdicies tus deseos en vanidades amigo, porque solo te durarán en lo que brille la flama… cuídate, hasta siempre Joey.

─ De acuerdo… hasta siempre Yugi y gracias por ser mi amigo ─ Joey secó sus lagrimas y sonrió, guardaría los fósforos al igual que la bufanda de Yugi para recordarlo con cariño, no quería olvidarlo.

Suspiró algo decaído dejándose caer en el catre sin dejar de pensar en el pequeño vendedor de cerillas que se había ganado su corazón y su amistad en tan solo unos minutos, definitivamente jamás podría olvidar a Yugi.

Por la tarde a Joey le llegó la noticia de que en otro lado de la ciudad un anciano había fallecido también durante la noche, ─ "ese debió ser el abuelo de Yugi" ─ pensó Joey en ese momento, lo sabia pues su amiguito se lo había dicho pero bueno, el anciano ya tampoco sufriría y estaba cuidando a Yugi, eso era lo que el pequeño necesitaba y por eso estaba feliz, si Yugi era feliz ahora ¿porque él no habría de estarlo también?

_**FIN**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Si lo sé, largo tiempo sin actualizar pero es que perdí la información de mi USB, todo ¡TODO SE FUEEE AAL CAAAÑOOOOO! TToTT todo mi trabajo que estoy tratando como loca de recuperar… pero bueno, tenia esto escrito en mi vieja libreta así que este año no se quedan sin regalo de navidad… ténganme paciencia les prometo que actualizaré pronto los fics pendientes (tal vez para mediados del año entrante) pero bueeee…

Ahh y antes de que se me olvide, Tea terminó en prisión por explotación de menores muajajajaja, y si a alguno no le gusta que maltrate a la castaña… Hablen con la mano… es en serio, mi mano es la que escribe ¡JA!

La mera neta es que Tea ni me va ni me viene, puedo hacerla buena o mala si así lo quiero pero nunca, nunca, JAMAS, la pondré de novia de Yami o de mi Yugi, antes muerta (pues si la pongo de novia de Yami mi hermana me mata, ella es fan del Regalshipping y si la pongo de Yugi, me moriría de nauseas, a mi niño no le conviene), otra cosa, adoro poner a Yugi de niño, es que si de grandecito es kawaii, entonces de chibi es moe (Moe significa kawaii elevado a la infinita potencia).

¿Y bien?, espero que hayan disfrutado de este cuentito que salió de tan bella historia propiedad del señor Andersen, solo utilice su historia como base para sacar la mía, por cierto ¡FELICES FIESTAS! y en esta temporada recuerden a los necesitados y donen algo, ya sea comida o ropa abrigadora, ellos se lo agradecerán y si conocen a un animalito callejero de casualidad, denle cobijo al menos por una noche, ellos también sienten y quién sabe, tal vez el animalito y ustedes terminen siendo buenos amigos.

(* Este significa, que aquí Domino no está en Japón, sino localizada donde ustedes gusten, es que si no, no tendría sentido).

(** Si, Noah, el cual ahora debe andar por ahí en algún lado bebiendo una cerveza y fumando quien sabe que… ¿epazote?, solo bromeo jeje… su madre lo vigila Ajá sí ¿y donde dejaste a Noah, mujer? ¿Quién es la desobligada ahora, eh? XP Gomenasai es que me acabo de dar cuenta que olvidé poner al peli-verde con su madre y me dio flojera re-editar).

_**Recuerden dejarme reviews, me gusta que sigan mis historias y a mí, pero también quiero que me digan si les gustó o no, también si debo corregir algo o cualquier cosa que cruce por sus cabezas, si se murió su gato o si una mosca acaba de posarse en el monitor, lo que sea, ONEGAIII!, que sin Reviews me muero X_x no quieren matarme o ¿sí? ¡REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!... Ja-ne.**___


End file.
